Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 3$. $5$ $y$ $^2 + 4$ $x$ $ - 8$
Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $3$ for ${x}$ $ = 5{(6)}^2 + 4{(3)} - 8 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(36) + 4{(3)} - 8 $ $ = 180 + 12 - 8 $ $ = 184$